Chaos and Clutchfiend (Plot Arc)
Overview Battle Host: Cameron Aileron, various others Hosted on: TFWO, Yuku Characters *Soul Reaver *Cameron Aileron *Thisahon Bed *Jihon Bed *Thisias Bed *Fei Serumen *Tamrissa Roshan *Asaki Masako *Jharm *Halcon *Kelvack (briefly) *Brigit Bliant (briefly) *Ella Bliant *Dom Notable NPCs *Kalana Ryoki *Stryder *Rose *Calrax *Taka * Asaka Masako *Admiral Aldaris *Admiral Benden (commander of the Revenant, looks almost 50, 27 years older than Cameron Aileron) *Sergeant Peterson Notable Locations *The Imperial Plane Summary The Companions assist Cameron Aileron and Kalana Ryoki in defeating the forces of Chaos (led by the seven Chaos Lords) attacking the planet Aldrean. In the process, they also end up battling the remaining Ancient Vampire Lords, Asaka Masako and Gisias Bed. Detailed Events 'Call to Arms' Cameron Aileron explained to the Companions that his marine forces were engaged in costly battle with the Chaos Lords and their forces on Aldrean, so they would be going in to reinforce them. Cameron began making plans for the coming battle. Thisahon decided that he would need to retrieve one of his tritons, the Lidea 17018, if he was to assist Cameron. To locate it, he opened a Warp Gate and travelled to another Plane. Meanwhile, Brigit made what peace she could with Tamrissa, explaining that she needed to leave to look after her family. She stated, however, that she was sending her daughter, Ella Bliant, to meet with and assist Thisahon and take her place amongst the companions. With this, she left. Elsewhere, Thisahon met with his old friend Stryder. Stryder, as it turned out, had been keeping Lidea 17018 safe in Jihon's absence. As the two caught up on old times, Stryder's daughter Rose entered the room as well, and realized that Thisahon was, to some degree, Jihon. As the evening drew to a close, Stryder sent Rose to escort Thisahon to the barn where the triton had been secreted away. On their way there, Rose and Thisahon confessed their love for each other. The morning following a night of passion, Thisahon wakes the next morning and senses that Rose is now pregnant. At first he thought to remain behind, but within him the voice of Thisias reminded him of the importance of assisting the Companions. Secretly, he retrieved the hidden Triton, and decided to rename it 'Rose' in honour of his newfound love. He then obtained fuel for the Triton and on his return had a heart-to-heart talk with Rose, revealing her pregnancy but asking her to keep his identity from the child, should he fail to return to her. As a token of her love, Rose gave Thisahon the Legendary Rose that had been passed on to her from her by her mother. As he was about to leave, Thisahon was unexpectedly accosted by Ella Bliant, who insisted she had to join him on his adventure. She joined Thisahon aboard the Triton and was given a triton capsule of her own to use in the future. As this was happening, the rest of the Companions had travelled to The Imperial Plane aboard the Starblade and, along with four Imperial battleships includng the Reverent, took up orbit above Aldrean. Cameron Aileron explained that Aldrean was surrounded by a Planar Seal, they would need to land by way of a Thunderhawk drop. Below them, Soul Reaver noticed a large Chaos ship heading toward the planet. Upon this craft, he sensed the energies of one of the Ancient Vampire Lords, Calrax. He surmised that the forces of Chaos were either using or being used by the antediluvian. Regardless of the situation, it would only serve to complicate matters. The descending ship was firing upon a much smaller craft, which was hit and plunged toward the surface of the planet. Yet just before the impact, Asaki Masako burst forth from the ruined craft on a motorcycle. Though she attempted to escape, she was soon pinned down behind a rock wall by enemy fire. Finding an Imperial soldier hunkered down there - one Sergeant Peterson - she discovered that the defending forces were under the command of Cameron Aileron... a name she recognized from her days at The Battle Arena. Soul Reaver informed Cameron Aileron of Asaki's presence on the surface of the planet. Cameron in turn contacted the command center in the city of Kelvaris, who sent a tactical squad to evacuate Askai and Peterson. They are brought to Kelvaris HQ, the space marine's main base. There she receives a transmission from Admiral Aldaris to stay put and await pickup. Unfortunately however Asaki had never been good with sitting still and following orders. Growing tired of waiting, she slipped away and 'aquired' a marine stealth vehicle. She travelled in the direction of the ship that had been pursuing her earlier, intending to fight some of the chaos forces herself. When she arrived at the enemy the ship landing site however, she overheard a conversation between the chaos forces indicating that Taka was there, and was intending to capture Asaki and kill Soul Reaver and Cameron Aileron. Realizing the additional danger this presented, she returned to her vehicle and headed back toward Kelvaris HQ at maximum speed. Cameron Aileron travelled to the Reverent, which was being commanded by Admiral Benden, while the rest of the companions boarded a waiting Thuderhawk. Receiving a report that Asaki had gone missing, Cameron urgently contacted Kalana, requesting that she ask Soul Reaver to try and contact Asaki via the Silver Coin she bore on her forehead. As the Thunderhawk descends, Soul Reaver finally manages to reach his pupil, asking her to return to the landing zone. However, their communcation is interrupted when the Thunderhawk comes under attack from a Chaos Interceptor, and Asaki finds herself pursued by twenty two-man Chaos hover bikes. Cameron Aileron teleported back aboard the Starblade and launched himself out in a fighter to counter the Chaos Interceptor, including a second one that joined the first. Meanwhile, Asaki's vehicle was shot down and she found herself in close combat with her pursuers. Though her combat skills were superior to her opponents, their numbers pressed in and she began to tire. Cameron managed to down one of the Chaos Intercetors, and the second was taken down by anti-aircraft fire from Kelvaris HQ as the Companions finally landed. Cameron contacted Soul Reaver, letting him know that Asaki was in need of aid. 'Battle Plans' Moments after landing, Soul Reaver teleported and rejoined Asaki for the first time since their battles in The Battle Arena, and together they swiftly began dispatching the Chaos troops that had been pursuing Asaki. They soon break and flee. In the meantime, Halcon summoned a massive golem he named Jobaber to assist in the fight against the hostile forces near the landing zone. Thisahon's Triton, falling through the atmosphere, dispatched two Chaos ship on the way. As he descended, he spotted Chaos troops rallying a large number of standing tanks. Their presence here seemed a mystery, until Thisahon suddenly realized they could only have been brought there by Gisias. It seemed the forces rallying against them were being drawn from every corner of the Multiverse. Thisahon's Triton eventually hits the ground hard but undamaged. Cameron Aileron contacted the Companions, asking them to regroup at Kelvaris HQ so they could plan their next steps. Soul Reaver and Asaki drove off the last of their attackers and teleported back to the city, and the rest of the companons also joined Cameron Aileron, retreating to the HQ. Thisahon expressed concern to Cameron that the enemy may have access to Triton technology as well. Tamrissa and Ella met, and Tamrissa responded to Ella coldly, perhaps disturbed by her similarities to Willem. Elsewhere in the city, Dom emerged from a Warp Gate that he had somehow and unwittingly managed to open despite the Planar Seal around the planet. Realizing he had taken a wrong turn, he spoke with some of the locals and quickly discovered that there was a war on. He decided he would try to learn more, and perhaps assist in ending the conflict. He soon found and joined up with the companions, introducing himself. He asked about the situation, and after learning of the Chaos Lords, he volunteered his services. Together, the companions made their way through elated, cheering crowds and entered the HQ - with the exception of Fei Serumen, who continued roaming the city, finding victims to feed upon and relaying intelligence he had gathered about the enemy forces... and in the process, slaying some of the local law enforcement. Once the rest of the companions gathered in the war room, they began discussing their strategy for attacking the Chaos temple where the Chaos Lords were based. Thisahon suggested infiltrating the temple by air to exploit a gap in its shielding, then destroying the shield from within. Halcon chimed in, stating the Jobaber would be able to travel underground, beneath the shield - perhaps bringing Ella with him for the purposes of disabling it. Soul Reaver added that he could use a Dark Mist spell to hide the rest of the companions and create a diversion without revealing their small numbers, then slip into the temple themselves. However, as the discussions were in progress, Asaki fainted and fell to the floor. Before others could intervene, her body glowed a strange green, then transformed into that of Senshi Uchu. The companions were concerned as Soul Reaver rushed to her side, explaining how he had fought and defeated this manifestation before in The Battle Arena. Suddenly, Asaki regained consciousness and in her confusion leapt at Dom, as though about to attack, but caught herself on seeing the fear in Dom's eyes. She forced herself to revert to normal, but then found herself stuck with cat-like ears and a tail - a side-effect of the chaos magic she had been using. Soul Reaver cautioned her on the dangers of this magic, and instructed her of the importance of retaining control over it. Thisahon, meanwhile, was telepathically contacted by Gisias, who mocked him and - unbeknownst to any of the companions except Thisahon himself - infected him with the deadly Quicksilver virus that would eventually overwhelm Thisahon and convert him to his cause. As they continued eating, Cameron Aileron received an update that the Chaos forces had received reinforcements - powerful Thousand Sons had landed and were reinforcing the temple. The plan was further refined, and it was decided that Halcon, too, would accompany Jobaber and Ella to ensure Ella's safety - and at Soul Reaver's secret request, to ensure that she could be trusted. Meanwhile Ella, keen to prove her worth - despite Tamrissa's misgivings - revealed the Wasp Tails she had created and was intending to use in the coming battle. The attack was to commence the following night. A Hard Night With the plan decided, the companions split up. When the others had left, Kalana recommended additional scouting be done around the Chaos Temple prior to the attack, and volunteered for the role. Though he was surprised at first, Cameron agreed to let her go. Soul Reaver retreated to his room to meditate and repair his armour. Tamrissa left to meet up with Fei Serumen secure a new set of clothes and then hunt for chaos sympathisers in the city that they could squeeze for information. Dom checked himself into a nearby hotel, but awakening from a bad dream, instead decided to explore the city, soon bringing him to a nearby bar. Halcon, walking through the city, easily located a Chaos spy and after a brief, one-sided struggle, 'pursuaded' him to reveal the location of the Temple's shielding controls. Asaki, who also took the opportunity to explore the city, was slipped a note stating that the forces of Chaos had captured Soul Reaver and asked Asaki to come alone to the Chaos temple. Impulsive as always, Asaki immediately set off on her hover bike - crucially failing to check the truth of the statement. When she arrived, she was greeted by Taka, and to her surprise, her twin brother, Asaka Masako. He asks Asaki to join them but when she refuses, he hands her a bottle of Celestial Toxin, telling her that unless she drinks it, they will kill Soul Reaver. Foolishly, Asaki falls for their ruse and drinks the toxin, only for Asaka to reveal his trick. Laughing, he revealed she had about two hours before the toxin would take hold and ravage her will, turning her against her friends. Desperate and not knowing what to do, Asaki fled back to the HQ, running past Cameron and hiding herself away in her room, tears in her eyes. Soon however feverish visions overcame her of her friends turning on her, dissecting her - in a panic, she returned to the Chaos temple. She arrived just as the toxin ran its course and transformed her into Senshi once more. In preparation for the coming battle, he gave her a Spark Blade to use against her former companions. Back at HQ, Kalana soon noticed that Asaki had disappeared after heading toward the temple, and decided that she will try to find and help the impulsive warrior. Rather than waiting for the morrow, she equipped herself in lighter combat gear more suitable for stealth, she headed off toward the Chaos temple by herself. Thisahon left the base and after easily avoiding a mugging, came across two men suspicously speaking with each other about the virus that Thisahon had contracted. Realizing they must be working for Gisias, he dispatched them in an uncharacteristically gruesome fashion. Shortly afterward he joined Dom in the bar, but due to the effects of the virus, began exhibiting unnatural anger toward the staff. Fleeing to the bathroom, he saw the virus was spreading quickly and was soon to reach his heart. The personality of Thisias and Jihon warred within Thisahon, with Thisas wanting to separate into two - this would leave Thisias infected, but would save Jihon. Jihon, however, was opposed. Thisias' internal conflict was interrupted by the unexpected appaerance of a chaos spy. Thisias, seizing control of Thisahon for a moment, projected a bolt of power into the spy, using him as a vessel for Jihon - thus separating them into two entities once more. Jihon, furious, sent the still-infected Thisias away before the virus could run its course. Before leaving, Thisias asked Jihon to not hold back should they meet in battle in the future - better dead, he believed, than a slave to Gisias. Moments later, alerted by the ruckus, Dom burst into the room and demanded an explanation. Jihon explained what had happened, then outfitted himself in preparation for battle. Jihon did not need to wait long for a challenge. Gisias contacted him telepathically and told him that he was holding Rose hostage. He wanted a one-on-one Triton-based battle to the death near the temple. Knowing he could not avoid this fight, Jihon left a note around Gabriel's neck, informing his companions what had occurred, then left with his Triton. Around this time, Kawanua Poi arrived at the city, apparently intent on finding out what his old friends were up to. Landing near the bar as Dom emerged and sensing that this man had some connection to Cameron and Jihon, Kawanua explained how he knew the companions and asked to be updated on the situation. Dom provided him with what little he knew. Shortly afterward, he discovered Jihon's note - shocked by what he read, he ran back toward the marine HQ to inform the rest of what had been happening. Meanwhile, Kalana had discovered the Chaos temple and detected Asaki within. Realizing this meant that the Chaos forces were planning to use her against them, she sent a message back to Cameron. However, her communcations were cut short by the arrival of a Thousand Sons Chaos Marine. Shortly afterwards, Kalana managed to determine that the enemy were planning to attack at dawn - pre-empting their own earlier plans. Back at HQ, Cameron received Kalana's message and relayed it to the mediating Soul Reaver, and Jihon sent a transmission further explaining his leaving by himself just as Dom burst in with his message. With all their plans coming unstuck, Cameron decided that urgent action was required. Calling a red alert, he ordered the assault moved forward. Soon, all the companions left in the city were scrambling back to HQ. Chaos Assault on the City Upon his arrival at the Chaos temple, Jihon is immeidately set upon by a Triton, piloted by a Qucksilver-maddened Thisias. Gisias, with mad glee, revealed that he had already killed Rose. Jihon defended himself, only to be joined by Stryder, who learned of his daughter's death. Left with little other choice, and spurred on by Thisas' earlier wishes, Jihon eventually destroyed Thisas' triton, which erupted into a ball of flame. Gisias revealed he was actually nearby, and only wanted to hurt Jihon by using Thisias against him. With nothing left for him on this battlefield, Jihon and Stryder returned to the HQ. Upon their arrival, however, the forces of Chaos launched their attack, their forward forces led by cloaked Triton units. Halcon sent Jobaber to keep the Tritons busy while the rest of the companions equipped themselves for the battle. Meanwhile, as Fei and Tamrissa made their way back to base, they found themselves suddenly assisted by a man swinging around a telephone pole as if it weighed nothing. After literally crushing some nearby chaos invaders, the man identified himself as Jharm and explained that he had common cause with the companions in their battle. Ella used the capsule given to her by Jihon to manifest a Triton. Happy to be able to help, she climbed on-board and moved to assist Jihon. It was not long before all of the companions in the city were engaged trying to repel the massed chaos forces. As the battle raged, Halcon merged with Jobaber, taking the form a mighty stone golem. Although brought near death by chaos artillery fire, Halcon was suddenly assisted by the unexpected appearance of Kelvack, who healed enough of the damage Halcon had suffered and allowed him to get back into the fight. The battle finally came to an end with the arrival of several squads of Space Marine Terminators, called in by Cameron to mop up the remaining invaders. The companions in the city had all survived intact, though Jobaber - now separated from Kelvack again - ended up significantly reduced in size due to the damage he had incurred. Now the time would come to strike back. Counter Strike With the immediate threat quashed, the companions turned their attention to the problem at hand: how to enter the chaos temple. Soul Reaver decided to interrogate a chaos spy, captured before the battle by Tamrissa Roshan. Using a Thorn Sphere, he extracted valuable information: that the temple guards' shoulder insignia included a device that allowed passage through the shield. Meanwhile Cameron returned, dragging a prisoner of his own: a high ranking chaos officer. From him, Cameron learned that the last of the remaining antediluvians had allied itself with the Chaos forces. Furthermore, the Chaos forces were specifically targetting Cameron in order to infiltrate the Space Marines, and Soul Reaver in order to use his powers for their own ends. Once he had learned what the officer would divulge, Cameron killed his prisoner in an act of angry vengeance. Together, the companions marched toward the Chaos temple, intent on striking back while the enemy is still weakened from their unsuccessful assault on the city. Jihon, however, split off from the rest of the group, intent on pursuing Gisias alone. Unfortuantely, a hidden sniper took him out and left him unconscious. When he came to, he was a prisoner of Gisias. Using the Legendary Rose taken from Jihon, he combined the Bed family masks of Greed, Envy, Sin, Hatred, Pain and Murder into a single Mask of Evil. Gisias proceeded to fuse the mask onto Jihon's face, and as Jihon struggled against its dark influence, Gisias switched their souls - forcing Jihon into his old body, while taking over Jihon's. As they neared the temple, the planet was blanketed by a massive energy seal, blocking out the sun, and preventing anyone from getting in or out. At the same time, Kalana and her scout troop spotted a door to the temple opening. It stayed open, unshielded and unguarded. Kalana sent a transmission to Cameron, stating she was going to investigate. Cameron was too late to dissuade her and tell her it was a trap, and she entered the temple, the door sealing behind her. Shortly after entering, she was attacked by Asaki - now in her Senshi form - who drained her energies and knocked her unconscious. Just as Cameron decided to go after Kalana, a squadron of Chaos forces - Thousand Sons, tanks and Tritons - appeared before the companions, springing an ambush. The companions engaged the enemy and held them off, allowing Cameron the chance to break through the enemy lines and look for Kalana. Fei followed him, and together they swiftly searched the temple. Fei encountered Senshi and attacked, smashing her through the wall of the temple. Meanwhile Cameron found and tended to the drained Kalana, giving her two Sensu Beans he was carrying. She ate one to restore her drained strength, and pocketed the other. Senshi, not prepared to do battle out in the open, teleported away, back into the labyrinthine depths of the temple. Fei proceeded deeper into the temple, and discovered the entrance to an Ancient Vampire Lord's chamber. He enters, and soon ends up in combat against Calrax. After an extended battle, Fei is victorious and diablorizes his opponent. The Chaos forces engaging the companions were largely defeated when they sprung a second ambush. Soul Reaver ended up isolated from the rest of the group and captured by a Chaos Sorcerer Lord - when he awoke, he was in the temple, being held prisoner by Asaka and with Blooddrinker taken off him. Ella was badly wounded, but was saved by Dom and Tamrissa and brought to a cave to recover. Jihon also appeared to join the battle, but was is in fact Gisias using Jihon's body - something the others were too busy to notice. Revelling in his newfound power, he first killed many Chaos followers, then re-entered the temple, wreaking as much random destruction as he was able. At this point, Stryder entered the scene, and on seeing Jihon's mask, realized what had happened. Elsewhere in the temple Asaka - in his Tenshin form - tried to get Asaki to administer Celestial Toxin to Soul Reaver. Surprisingly, she resisted, and Asaka sent her away to fight the companions instead as he forced Soul Reaver to swallow the poison. Asaka then left, leaving Soul Reaver alone while waiting for the toxin to take effect. However, due to the sheer number of souls within Soul Reaver's body, it was slow to progress - Soul Reaver made his escape, killing serveral Chaos followers and finally destroying the Chaos Sorcerer Lord, recovering Blooddrinker in the process. After this, he left, searching for Asaki. Cameron and Kalana became separated during their fight against the Chaos forces. Senshi appeared and challenged Cameron to battle. Kalana found herself in a prison complex, where she discovered Jihon, still bound into the body of Gisias. Jihon explained that Gisias would doubtlessly attempt to destroy the entire planet. Gisias arrived at their meeting, but as he was about to attack, Stryder fired at him from outside the temple. This tore a massive hole into the temple, permanently dropping its shields and blasting Gisias' arm off. In response, Gisias used the power of the Mask of Evil to regenerate the lost limb and transform into a hideous, demonic monstrosity. Summoning his newfound power, Gisias destroyed Stryder's Triton, though Stryder managed to abandon the machine in the nick of time. Kalana gave Jihon the remaining Sensu Bean, which he ate to heal himself, but even then Jihon was unable to stop Gisias next move. With a blast of malign power, Gisias opened a portal he referred to as the Eye of Satan, and through it summoned the remaining seven antediluvians to the battlefield... A Swarm of Evils At the same time, Cameron spotted a beam of light from the top of the temple, and realized what the Chaos Lords were planning - to convert the entire planet into a permanent Warp Gate. He sent a message to Kalana to warn her and pleads with Senshi to stop her attack. Though Senshi does not seem to comprehend Cameron's pleas, she backs off - his lack of aggression making her consider him poor sport. Tenshin, furious with her, dived down to attack her, only to find himself stabbed by Senshi's spark blade. Incredulous, he engaged Senshi in combat. However, their battle did not last long before Soul Reaver found them. Upon his arrival, Tenshin goaded Senshi into attacking him instead. Fei battled the newly summoned antideluvians. Unexpectedly, Gisias joined Fei's battle and destroyed one of the antideluvians in, absorbing it and turning it into dust. Fei dispatched another, absorbing its powers, while Tamrissa drained the blood and energy of a third. Meanwhile Jihon and Stryder were forging a plan - to remove Gisias' mask and hurl it - and then Gisias - through the Warp Gate. The resulting explosion would destroy Gisias without destroying the planet in the process. Penetrating into the deepest sanctum of the temple, Kalana located the remaining six Chaos Lords. The supreme lord, Kronos, prepared to challenge her, while teleporting the remaining Chaos Lords to the nearby companions to keep them busy. Two appeared next to Soul Reaver, two next to Cameron, one behind Tamrissa, and one next to Jihon and Stryder. Jharm charged and knocked aside Tamrissa's Chaos Lord foe before he could land a backstab on her. Dom, after having ensured Ella's safety, was quick to join the two in challenging this new opponent. After Fei finished off another antedilvuian, Gisias finally showed his true colours and attacked Fei directly. Trivia This plot arc overlaps with The Ancient Vampire Lords, and resolves the plotline started there. "Clutchfiend" refers to Cameron Aileron - it was the name he was commonly referred to prior to a retcon that removed the moniker. Category:Epic Board Battle Category:Plot Arc